The invention relates to an archery bows. A bowstring is tensioned between the free ends of the two bow limbs. The bowstring of known archery bows is tensioned between two bow limbs which act as leaf springs and which are made of, for example, wood, glass-fibre reinforced wood, steel or another suitable elastic material.
During the drawing of a bow, the force gradually increases, so that maximum force must be exerted in the fully-drawn bow position. In other words, the so-termed draw characteristic which represents the relationship between draw force and draw length is a continuously rising function. The larger the distance to be covered by an arrow, the larger the arrow velocity should be and, therefore, the larger the maximum force to be exerted should be.
It is an object of the invention to provide an archery bow which requires a substantially smaller force to be exerted in the fully-drawn bow position in order to achieve a given arrow velocity, so that a larger distance can be covered for a given effort.